


Heart break make up ( temporary until I can figure out a better one)

by Flaming_Rodent1020



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, F/M, M/M, Sans thinks reader is cheating, gender neutral reader, kind of angst?, not that much, reader has a younger brother, reader isnt, sans misinterpreting a situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Rodent1020/pseuds/Flaming_Rodent1020
Summary: You and sans are in a happy relationship....well until he  assumes something that didn’t even happen.
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Heart break make up ( temporary until I can figure out a better one)

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be in your pov ! Please tell me if I did any mistakes!

* * *

“Sans _and I are in a very happy relationship everything is great not perfect but i still wouldn’t change a thing about it since everything has its ups and downs”_ I snapped out of my thoughts quickly after hearing my phone ringing “ who’s calling it better be reasonable, well I wasn’t doing anything anyway.” I sigh tiredly , well nothing to do about it I check the caller before answering “ oh it’s mike!” I quickly answer the call “ hey there Mikey!” I said happily calling him the nickname that I used since we were kids “ ughhh I thought you told you to stop calling me that!” He whined childishly “ oh come on you know you like it!” I teased, he sighed dramatically “ yeah yeah , anyways! Guess what?!” He changed the subject excitedly “ what?” I asked now curious “ I’m visiting!!” He exclaimed “ wait really?!” I asked shocked, he laughed excited “ yup your dear younger brother is visiting town” he said happily “ holy shit dude , wait how long are you staying?” I asked “ I’m gonna stay for two weeks , I managed to convince my boss by saying I would work twice as much if he gives me this vacation!” He said happily , “ alright! I’m gonna clean the guest room for you when are ya coming?” I asked already walking to the guest room “ I’m gonna come in Thursday” he answered , “ Thursday that’s two days from now, welp that’s gonna give me more time to clean cya bro!” I said already excited “ cya sib!” He hanged up , I arrived to the oaky door of the guest room “ welp it’s time to clean up this place !” I shouted ( well more like said loudly) I rolled up my sleeve and opened the Smooth oak door 

* * *

*** time skip to mikes arrival ***

* * *

I paced around my living room impatiently “ When is he gonna come?” I think asked myself tiredly “ well dear sibling I have already come bearing gifts!” Someone exclaimed dramatically I turned around and saw “ Mikey!!” I screamed happily , there he was smiling while holding something that I couldn’t identify “ your here!” I hugged him happily “ yup and I brought you something!” He said with a mischievous smile. I wore an equally mischievous one as well “ so you got it? “ yup!” I smiled genuinely when I saw it “ holy shit I haven’t seen this in years!” It was my old prank book an old but a goody “ I know! I found it in my house when I was cleaning up my basement !” He said equally as excited as I am , I took the book right after thanking him and ran to my room putting it on my desk “ I’m gonna use you later.” I said to my self “ can’t wait to show sans this later “ I ran back to my bro right after I remembered something “ hey I just figured out a great place to show you!” I said excitedly “ really what’s the place called ?” He asked I grabbed his arm “ bah your gonna find out later! Now come on ! “ I said already moving and pulling him around “ ok ok I’m moving!” He said while chuckling

* * *

you opened the door of the warm friendly environment of Grillby’s “ this place is amazing your gonna love it!” I whispered to him “ if you say so,” he said we walked in I was quickly greeted by everyone ( well the regulars are the ones who greeted me but who cares about details) “ hey (y/n) who’s this?” One of the regulars asked “ this is my brother mike!” I introduced him happily he waved at them awkwardly “ uh hey!” He greeted them we walked to the stools and sat there I quickly greeted Grillby “ heya Grillby meet my brother mike!” I told him excitedly even though I know he heard me introduce him , Grillby nodded greeting him my brother doing the same , I turned to mike “ so what do you want burgers or fries?” I asked , he looked confused on why i only said to food items but didn’t question it “ um burgers please” I nodded “ hey Grillby can we have two burgers please?” I ordered when I saw Grillby return , he nodded and left I turned to my brother excitedly “ so what do you think of this place?” I asked him he smiled happily “ I like this place is really calming.” He responded I nodded agreeing with him , when our orders arrived we began eating in comfortable silence

* * *

*** timeskip ***

* * *

we get out of the comfortable bar “ so how was the food?” I asked “ it was unbelievably delicious!” He exclaimed happily “ I know right !” I said just as happy “ I will love you for the rest of my life! Holy shit!” He hugged my while saying this talking as if I saved his life “ pfft alright love ya to dumbass.” I told him while hugging him back , .....but I didn’t see sans behind us misinterpreting the whole situation while clutching his chest as if it hurts 

* * *

***the next day***

* * *

I wake up when I hear a ding indicating that Someone texted me when I looked I saw it was sans I quickly unlocked my phone and saw the text

Sansy: **we need to talk can I call you?**

you : oh sure when do you wanna talk ?

sansy: **now.**

you: oh sure.

*******  
i answered the call “ heya sansy!” I said happily “ hey...” he answered unenthusiastically “ hey is something wrong?” I asked worried “ I-“ he took a deep breath “ think we should break up.” He said, what? “ why? Did I do something wrong?” I asked panicking “ your obviously happier with someone else.” He said angrily but kept the same tone “ sans what are you even talking about? , please just-“ I took a breath “ just let’s talk or at least come here and tell me to my face!” I told him , just what did I do to make him think that? “ no. We don’t need to talk we’re done bye” he hung up before I could say anything , what does he mean what did I do?! I got out of bed quickly and opened the door running “ BRO IM GONNA LEAVE FOR A SEC IM GONNA COME BACK LATER BYE!” I yelled quickly unlocking the front door “KAY ! “ he answered back I put the keys on through the keys to the couch and closed the door running to the direction of sans and papyrus’s house, when I arrived I frantically knocked on the door “ sans! Papyrus! Can you please open the door?” I asked kind of loudly, the door was opened by none other thane papyrus “ AH HUMAN (y/n) IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! ARE YOU HERE TO SEE MY BROTHER?” Papyrus asked “ uh yeah! There was a misunderstanding I’m trying to fix it!” I said already panicked “ WELL I HOPE YOU FIX THIS MISUNDERSTANDING HUMAN (y/n)!” Papyrus said happily I said thanks and ran to sans’s room “ sans please open the door” I asked desperately “ leave.” I heard him finally say “ no. Not until you let me explain “ I stated finally the door to his room slammed open ( thankfully I dodged before it hit me) “ there is nothing to talk about you **cheated** on me that’s that!” He said frustrated at me “ I didn’t cheat!” I said equally as frustrated “ **yes you did** ” he stated pissed of “ no I didn’t ! When the hell did I even cheat?!” I said angrily “ yesterday! With that guy at Grillby’s ! “ I screamed , yesterday ? “ I was with my brother yesterday! He was visiting! I’m pretty sure I told you this?” I said but mumbled the final part “ do you really think I’m gonna buy on that bullshit?” He said looking at me as if I’m stupid “ alright! Whatever , guess I’m gonna have to prove it to you.” I began calling my brother “ hey bro! What do you remember when we were at Grillby’s ?” I asked when he finally answered the phone “ that’s a weird question. Don’t you remember? You kept ether complementing the place or bragging about your boyfriend whats his name again ?...oh right sans!, you were talking about him to the point it was so annoying I shoved my half eaten burger to shut you up.” He answered , wow ok I did not want him to know , but apparently it was proof enough since sans looked sorry ( if you ignored his blue face) “ thanks mike! Bye!” I told him happily “ uhm alright cya later sib!” I hung up “ is this proof enough?” I asked him sighing “ uhm yeah, sorry about that.” I apologized “ nah I’m sorry for not telling you my bro was coming, I just was so excited to see him that I forgot to mention it to you.” I apologized as well , “ so wanna hug it out?” I asked him already opening my arms wide for a hug , sans smiles walking up to me and hugged me back “ I’m sorry for assuming things “ he mumbled out I kissed him on the head “ it’s alright hun. Wanna talk a nap to make it up?” I suggested he nodded we walked in his messy room, I jump on his bed him laying down beside me “ night hun,” I whispered tiredly cuddling him , he yawned “ night” 

* * *


End file.
